It is well known to provide headrests for various purposes and to form such headrests using resilient material such as polymeric foams. Examples of headrests for various specific purposes, including medical and dental, are found in the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,940,087 Kiefer 3,139,631 Kiefer 3,694,831 Treace 3,981,032 Brooks 3,987,507 Hall 4,017,118 Cawley ______________________________________
However, in various circumstances during medical procedures, and particularly during those procedures involving anesthesia, certain problems can arise as a result of anesthetization of the patient with the patient in a supine or lateral position for extended intervals of time. For example, localized occipital pressure with the patient supine can result in ischemic alopecia, and such pressure on the ear in the lateral position can result in necrosis of the ear in varying degrees. As will be apparent, special measures are necessary to avoid such conditions.
It is also important to maintain the patient's head in the proper position for the procedure to be undertaken, depending upon the need for endotracheal intubation, and in ENT procedures a lower and differently shaped rest is needed to limit head rotation and for cervical support. Yet another shape and height of headrest is required for pediatric procedures.
While certain specific headrests have been designed for certain of these objectives, neither the specially designed headrests nor those of general utility have satisfied the needs of the medical profession in this area.